Super Cutie Mark Crusaders Sunshine! (Rewrite)
by PuppySif
Summary: For their latest adventure, the Cutie Mark Crusaders travel to the Isles of Pasa Fino. But when they are accused of vandalising, the Crusaders must find the true culprits!
1. Part One: Super Awesome Holiday!

**Super Cutie Mark Crusaders Sunshine!**

Part One: Super Awesome Holiday!

It was a warn sunny day in the glorious city of Canterlot and many of its happy folk were enjoying the sun's warmth as well as the many rides at the funfair and the vast amounts of delicious ice creams that were being sold everywhere. It was also an exciting day for three young mares who were about to embark on their brightest and warmest adventure yet.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, were making their way to the airport to get their ride to the Isles of Pasa Fino. They were accompanied by Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow Dash, each whom had helped to pack their respective sibling's suitcases, and Spike who, as usual, volunteered to be the luggage carrier.

"Boy ah' can't believe we're finally goin' to the Pasa Fino Isles!" Apple Bloom shouted with excitement as they joined the queue of other ponies who were going to the Isles.

"Yeah, I can't wait! I really want to try those rich diamond grape and royal peach ice creams!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

"You know I really envy you Sweetie Belle, if I were going with you and the other Crusaders I too would be wasting no time whatsoever licking away at so many ice cream flavours!" Rarity giggled happily before she let out a sigh as her smile faded slightly. "Too bad I need to help with sorting out the decorations for the Grand Galloping Gala."

"Well at least you'll still be seeing me around Rarity, me and the Wonderbolts are gonna be doing all kinds of _really_ awesome stuff for everypony there!" Rainbow said proudly while doing one of her usual flying stunts.

"Boy even ah wish I were goin' with you three, the Pasa Fino Isles would make a pretty ideal place fer me to get some rest from all the work on the farm" Applejack sighed, picturing herself and Apple Bloom having a picnic on one of the beaches.

From what the Crusaders had learned, the Isles were made of four small islands. The largest one, St. Crebero, had an amusement park as well as a few amazing ice cream shops, Corliett and Madalino each had a smaller village while the furthest and smallest island, Drummuru, had a small volcano that was said to have been extinct for over three thousand years.

After having spent near half an hour walking through Canterlot, the group finally got to the airport where they quickly joined the queue of other ponies who were going to the Pasa Fino Isles.

"Oh my gosh, that airship looks so cool, could it be ours?" Scootaloo asked as the others looked to see which one she was pointing at.

A large and beautiful looking airship with a rich golden envelope made its way to the dock as the ticket pony unhooked one end of the barrier rope from the pole it was attached to earlier and announced, "The airship to Pasa Fino has arrived! You may all now present your tickets!"

"Well Crusaders, ah guess this is it." Applejack said as the group started moving along with the rest of the queue.

The line of ponies going to the Isles was not as long as anypony expected it to be and it only took five minutes until the Crusaders were next.

"May I see your tickets please?" the ticket pony asked as the three got out their tickets and presented them to him. Then he punched a hole into each ticket and gave them back to the Crusaders.

"Enjoy your holiday." he told them while bowing his head as the three young mares then made their way onto the airship.

"See ya soon guys!" Rainbow called out as the four waved to her, Rarity and Applejack.

"See ya Rainbow Dash, I'll send you a postcard soon!" Scootaloo replied.

"Please could you try not to get any of your holiday dresses ruined Sweetie Belle, I spent almost an a few hours getting them cleaned." Rarity asked her younger sister.

"Don't worry Rarity, it'll still be as good as new when we get back!" Sweetie answered as the airship started to take off.

See ya'll soon!" Applejack called out.

"Good luck Crusaders!" Spike called.

"Goodbye!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders yelled as the airship soon left Canterlot and began making it's way to the Pasa Fino Isles.

 **One A Half Hours Later...**

The Crusaders had been spending a great deal of their time playing a small collection of games including Guess Who I Am, Dungeons and Diamond Dogs and Chenga. Most of the other passengers had been simply reading the newspapers, with some chatting with each other about either how life was treating each one of them or about what they would be doing on the Pasa Fino Isles.

"So Crusaders, once we get down onto the Isles, what would each of ya say we do first?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Oh, how about we go to The Hairy Hikers, it's said to have these really _really_ big hayburgers!" Scootaloo suggested, excitedly waving her hoof.

"What about the amusement park, I want to go on that spinning cupcake ride!" Sweetie Belle squeaked.

Soon Apple Bloom got out a bit from one of her saddlebags and asked, "Who wants to be Tails?"

Sweetie Belle managed to get her hoof up before Scootaloo did.

"Alright then, here goes." the country mare said as she flipped the bit up in the air before it landed on the small wooden table the Crusaders were sitting around and showed Heads. Scootaloo let out a quiet 'yes' while Sweetie gave a light sigh.

 _'Guess the amusement park can wait.'_ the young unicorn thought as she trotted over to one of the windows and gasped at what she saw below.

Not far away was St. Crebero, both the large town and beach looking just as beautiful as they looked on the map inside the leaflets and the amusement park not being far away from either of them.

"We're almost there!" Sweetie called out as the other two Crusaders dashed over to have a look and became in awe at the sight as well.

"St. Crebero, ah can't believe it!" Apple Bloom said excitedly.

"Attention everypony, we will now be touching down on the Isles of Pasa Fino!" the captain of the airship announced as all the passengers, including the Crusaders wasted no time packing up their bits and bobs. After that, the three rushed out onto the deck to have a better view of the large isle.

"Pasa Fino Isles here we come!" the Cutie Mark Crusaders shouted with joy as their adventures on the Isles of Pasa Fino were about to begin!

* * *

 **Greetings everypony, again sorry I'm late. Anyways the first chapter of my re-writing of Super Cutie Mark Crusaders Sunshine! is done. The main reason I decided to redo the story was that when I looked back on my older version I realised that having Spike as one of the main characters would not work. So a big thanks to soberan 123 for giving me the reality check, I really appreciate it.**

 **Fun Fact 1: I used to play Super Mario Sunshine when I was a child and it was when I saw a picture of Apple Bloom with FLUDD that got me into writing this fanfic for you all.**

 **Fun Fact 2: Each of the Isles, for those who are not familiar with MLP FIM, are named after the VAs who voiced each of the Crusaders: St. Crebero - Michelle Creber (Apple Bloom), Corliett - Claire Corlett (Sweetie Belle), Madalino - Madeline Peters (Scootaloo) Drummuru - Brynna Drummond (Babs Seed).**


	2. Mucked Up On Arrival

**Super Cutie Mark Crusaders Sunshine!**

Mucked Up On Arrival

Once the airship docked at the St. Crebero airport platform the Cutie Mark Crusaders and the other passengers got off to take their first steps upon the Pasa Fino Isles.

"I can't believe we're finally here! This is gonna be amazing!" Scootaloo sighed happily.

Sweetie Belle had been fiddling through her backpack for two minutes when she finally found the leaflet and took it out to have a look at the map inside.

"Hmm, according to the map, this Hairy Hikers place should be near the big fountain in the town square and it's painted red." she told the other Crusaders.

"You know, ah I could really use a good fillin' before we get to our hotel." Apple Bloom said.

"Me too, if we're gonna eat there then I want to be sure my stomach _feels_ ready." Scootaloo replied as they began to make their way to the ticket office.

Suddenly several frightened ponies burst out from the main entrance doors screaming thier heads off as they darted for the airship. This left the three startled and confused.

"What in the hay was that about?" Scootaloo asked as the three looked at each other before they continued on.

When they got through the doors and past the barriers the three all froze in shock. Across the whole floor of the ticket office was some sort of dark brownish goo with white streaks, with a massive pile of the muck in the middle. A few scared ponies could be seen cowering at both sides of the room while a few more were covered in and stuck to the goo and none of them could get any of if off. Then the Crusaders noticed a few letters in front of the big blob which said; "CMC".

"Ok, I don't know about you guys but I feel that there's something wired going on here." a puzzled Sweetie Belle said.

"Hey look, over there!" Scootaloo shouted as she pointed to a small shop on their left.

The said shop was painted green and above the entrance was a sign that said; 'Clever Clean'. On one of its shelves stood three strange devices that seemed to be for spraying water because of the clear filter each of them had.

Once the three headed over to the shop while avoiding the goo by hopping onto the clear spots, the light grey coated owner became more terrified.

"P-please don't hurt me! I h-have a wife and daughter!" he yelled as he collected the money from the till and galloped out of his shop. Now the Crusaders were becoming even more confused.

Suddenly one of the devices shook its nozzle left and right a few times before moving it up to face the three and started to speak, startling them immediately.

" _Hello young equines, how may I be at service?"_ it asked as the other two began to move as well.

"Erm... err yes, ah'm Apple Bloom an' this is Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle." Apple Bloom chuckled nervously while the other two Crusaders put on some awkward smiles.

" _Pleasure to meet you three specimens, we are Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Devices, or in short, F.L.U.D.Ds."_ the device on the left said.

 _"We were created to wash away all forms of slime and muck."_ the device on the right explained, " _We can help you all be rid of the mess that is covering the ticket offices."_

Really?!" Sweetie Belle squeaked loudly, "That would be amazing!"

" _Then we, the F.L.U.D.Ds shall be your trusted assistants. Would you kindly fill us up with water first please?"_ the middle F.L.U.D.D asked as it pointed its nozzle to the large water tank near the money till.

The Crusaders nodded and filled up each F.L.U.D.D with water. Then they equipped each one onto their backs.

"Alright Cutie Mark Crusaders, who's ready to show the goo who's boss!?" Apple Bloom asked.

"Yeah!" the other three answered proudly as Scootaloo then asked, "Err, how do we spray water?"

" _Squeeze the handles." the F.L.U.D.D on Sweetie's back answered._

"Ah, right." the young pegasus replied as they then sprang into action.

Wasting no time whatsoever, the trio started spraying at the goo which proved to be slightly tougher to get rid of than each of them thought. It even took them a while to clean up the messy ponies who then thanked the three before shooting off.

After most of the goo in the area had been cleaned, they all then began firing at the huge blob. Suddenly the blob started to shake after only a few seconds of spraying had gone by while making bizarre gurgling noises, then a wired snake-like creature shot up from the blob, causing the gang to gasp and back away slightly as it then fired balls of goo at them.

"What the hay is that thing!?" Sweetie Belle called out as they dodged every goo ball that shot towards them.

"I'm not sure but it seems real mad!" Scootaloo panted lightly.

They continued firing at the creature, though nothing seemed to be working. Then as it opened its mouth, Apple Bloom fired a big jet of water into it, causing the thing to shake and wail.

"That's it! Aim for the mouth!" Apple Bloom called out as the three continued to squirt the mouth with all the water they had left until the creature let out a high pitched screech before sinking back into the mass of goo.

After that the big blob slowly shrank until nothing remained of it, then the remaining goo began vanishing until the whole room was back to normal.

"Well, it looks like everythin's good as new." Apple Bloom sighed.

"It sure is, but..." Sweetie replied before putting her chin on one of her hooves in thought. "How did something like this happen in the first place and why were the letters 'CMC' written that goo?"

"OVER THERE!" a gruff voice shouted as the Cutie Mark Crusaders turned to see a group of police ponies heading there way, each of them having angry faces.

"Apple Bloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, you three are under arrest!"

* * *

 **Oh dear, looks like things aren't looking well for our young heroes!**

 **And so the second chapter on my MLP:FIM and Super Mario Sunshine crossover is finished. I admit I could've put more effort into some of the writing, oh well.**

 **Anyways adiós for now my comrades!**


	3. Cutie Mark Crusaders CleanUp Squad(sigh)

**Super Cutie Mark Crusaders Sunshine!**

Cutie Mark Crusaders Clean-Up Squad (sigh)

 **Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!**

"The trail of the Cutie Mark Crusaders will come to order!" the judge of the St. Crebero courthouse called out after banging his gavel on the sound block.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders sat in the dock with glum expressions on their faces as many other ponies in the courtroom looked at them with glares and snarls. The Crusaders had been looking forward to spending a few weeks enjoying the many experiences the Pasa Fino Isles had to offer and the very last of those that either of them would have wanted would be to end up in court accused of a crime they didn't commit.

"The court calls its first witness, Chief Rough Peach, to the stand." the judge continued as the chief of the police walked past the Crusaders, giving them a stern look before getting onto the witness stand.

"Chief Peach, is it true that you and your fellow officers first saw these three covering not only the whole village on Madalino but also the St. Crebero Suntower with goo?" the white coated and brown maned prosecutor asked.

"Yep, those are the three." Rough Peach answered with a slight growl, "We managed to capture a few photos of them."

The chief gave a few pictures to the prosecutor who then put them onto the projector as the lights were turned off. Each photo that was shown before the court revealed three shadowy figures spreading goo all around both Madalino and the St. Crebero Suntower. While the colour of each one's coat, mane and tail weren't clear, the styles of the manes and tail perfectly matched those of each Crusader, as well as the Apple Bloom look-alike having a hair bow just like her regular counterpart. The whole jury gasped upon seeing the pictures as the Crusaders looked at each other with worried faces.

"Thank you for revealing this evidence to us Chief, the court will now call its second witness, Mr. Grey Gears!" the judge called out once more as the Crusaders turned to see making his way to the stand the very pony they met at the store they got the F.L.U. from.

"Mr. Grey Gears, is it true that you saw the Cutie Mark Crusaders causing chaos at the St. Crebero airport?" the prosecutor asked.

"It's true, as I had just opened up my shop they started spraying goo everywhere in the ticket offices!" Grey Gears yelled in panic, "A-and then, a few minutes later, they r-returned and attempted to rob me of my money!"

"WHAT!?" the Crusaders shouted in disbelief.

"SILENCE!" the judge roared as he banged his gavel on the sound block a couple of times with slight agression. After the court went quiet, he then calmly to Grey Gears, "You said that they tried to take your money, didn't you Mr. Gears?"

"That's correct Your Honor." Gears answered, bowing his head as he did so.

"Did anyone here see this happen?" the judge then asked the people in the general public seats, nearly a third of them who raised their hooves in response. "I see, thank you so much for presenting to us your version of events, Mr. Gears."

Grey Gears bowed his head before heading back to his seat.

"Cutie Mark Crusaders, this court finds you all GUILTY!" the judge roared as he slammed his gavel down on the sound block.

"Y-your honour, wait a m-" Scootaloo called out, shocked that the court would not allow any of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to have their say.

"I'm afraid the court has already spoken, you three are to be sentenced to cleaning up all the goo around the Pasa Fino Isles!" the judge finished as he got off from his seat and left the courtroom while the Crusaders sank into theirs with glum expressions.

 **One hour later...**

The Crusaders had been doing nothing except sit in their prison cell in absolute silence. Had it not been for the fact that a few imposters had framed them for messing up the Isles, the three young mares would have all been having the time of their lives doing everything each isle had to offer.

"Why did this have to happen? This was meant to be one of our best adventures yet, but now we end up being janitors." Scootaloo sighed feebly.

"Ah can't believe that a few good fer nothin' pretenders would wanna do this to us." Apple Bloom moaned as she stomped one of her hooves in anger. "Whoever they truly are, they're gonna pay once we get our hooves on them!"

"Now I wish we never came here, who knows how long this'll take until we can go back home." Sweetie Belle sighed.

Soon the sound of the cell row entrance door opening made the three look up to see a couple of police officers heading towards them, making Scootaloo gulp with fear.

"Alright you three, it's time to get to work." one of them said as he unlocked and opened the young trio's cell gate.

* * *

Outside the police station the Cutie Mark Crusaders were waiting for the chief to arrive, with four officers keeping their eyes on them. After ten minutes had passed Chief Rough Peach showed up with the F.L.U. the Crusaders had used earlier.

"Alright Crusaders, I had a little talk with good ol' Grey Gears and he's agreed for the three of you to use his F.L.U. to clear up every single bit of that muck on the Isles." the chief explained while giving the devices to the trio.

" _Greetings again young equines, it is a pleasure to see you three again."_ the F.L.U.D.D in Sweetie Belle's possession said as the Crusaders equipped them.

"Now don't any of you three think about trying to make a break for it, otherwise you'll be in even deeper trouble, is that understood?" Rough Peach asked with a mild growl.

"Yes sir." all three sighed.

"Good, now get to work!" he ordered as the Cutie Mark Crusaders went off to begin their long cleaning duties.

* * *

 **Well, looks like the CMC's adventures in goo cleaning have started!**

 **Anyways, I'm sorry about a few errors you may have seen in this chapter, a few times I tried to correct them but it hasn't happened for some reason. Grr!**


End file.
